


Fucking Komaeda

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, i should also add that hinata's comfort with komaeda's voice is basically my own headcanon, it's only slightly komahina??, just cuz i like his voice too 8'), like not even implied idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Hinata Hajime.<br/>And you don't understand anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Komaeda

**Author's Note:**

> lol what even is this  
> takes place sometime after chapter 1

You hate it when he speaks.

His voice- it's marvelous in it's own right. The way his voice sounds is so smooth, so nonthreatening.  
It's so confusing, how a mouth so perfect, so beautiful, so calming, can spew such twisted words.

How is he even real? You ask yourself this on a daily basis.

Then you remember where you are. The bleakness and weirdness of your current situation almost diminishes the creepiness that he is.

Almost.

It's times like this, when you're trying to be alone with your thoughts, that he is most unpleasant. You groan, and open your eyes. 

Where are you again? Oh. By the statute. Alright.

Sitting on the warm ground because you don't trust the bench supplied. You'd thought you were alone, but with his sneaky nature, you're not too sure.  
You don't jump when he continues talking. That voice is so smooth, it's almost impossible to be scared by it. 

"It's a wonderful evening, isn't it?"

You make a noise of agreement.

He inhales deeply and a wind picks up, making you shudder. You look down into your lap, unsure of what to do.

You don't want to make him leave, that would spoil the serenity you've made for yourself before he got here. (Or at least before he started talking to you.)  
But he can't stay here. No, his presence confuses you, annoys you, angers you. It does everything to you.

You sigh, frustrated.

Fucking Komaeda.

He must've noticed your inner turmoil because he talks. Again. 

It's a question this time.

"Is something wrong, Hinata-kun?"

Another breeze passes.

He sounds generally concerned. You think.

You aren't actually sure, because your eyes are closed again.

You open them slowly, to look at him.

He's sitting, crosslegged, same as you. He's a respectable distance away from you, and you rejoice internally. 

His eyes, those weird, ambiguously colored eyes are focused on you. They're their usual shade, not the scary, nightmare-inducing color you saw the other day. 

You think for a moment.

You don't know if something's wrong. You honestly don't know.  
All you know is that the sky is incredibly colorful right now. All you know is that Komaeda isn't scaring you right now. All you know is that the way his mouth opens again to say your name has got you entranced.

Now that you know that, your eyes rush back to his, and you can tell he is concerned.

You look away, to the sky again.

"I'm fine." You finally answer, and you hear him exhale.

"Okay." He says, and your eyes close.

You like the way he says that.

On a whim, you decide to lie down. You shift positions quickly, and breathe contently from where you are now.

You glance at Komaeda. He's looking at the sunset, still sitting.

You close your eyes.

You can hear the ocean, you think. 

Your name is Hajime Hinata, and you don't know anything.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it uwu


End file.
